Undertale Infinite
by Nikki7842
Summary: A debt has to be paid... That is what those two Lutece siblings said. A debt Frisk had no idea about. All she knows is to "Free the monsters" Then she was pushed into the hole. Would you kindly join Frisk in adventure full of drama, fantasy, and horror as makes her way through the underground. Can she truly save this place from the prophet and help the monsters get to the surface?
1. Undertale Infinite Intro

Undertale Infinite

Authors Note: Hi I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters. This will be based on Bioshock Infinite and Undertale. I seen several things in common and I wanted to kinda see if I could recreate it using the characters between Undertale in the realm of the story of Infinite. Now I don't know how many relationships there will be. I usually make it up as I go. Fritz is an adult in this scenario and is a female. She needs to be an adult because of the scenarios coming up that she will be facing. If you played the Bioshock Infinite game you will have an idea what is coming up but I will be changing somethings due to being mixed with Undertale. ^_^ So enjoy I think will be a great mix.

Also, if you really like the fanfiction and you want to do fan art which would be amazing as hell if I qualified to having that. I would love to see it ^_^.


	2. Ch1 There is always a hole,a girl,a city

Undertale Infinite Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own anything of the Bioshock Infinite and Undertale. Also, please leave feedback. In this chapter _ I feel a little Alice in Wonderland mix XD don't worry it will only be used here so no chester cat sorry.

Chapter 1 There's always a hole, a girl, and a city

Frisk was being pushed or was she was she walking. She was in such a daze that she couldn't make heads or tales of what is going on. In front of her were two Victorian looking individuals. The one female was wearing a light-yellow dress that truly was beautiful. It was misplaced with the environment around which was a mountain region which seemed cold and rigid and abandoned. The male companion also wearing a matching yellow suit would ever so often take my hand to pull me along. They were having a conversation amongst the two. She really wasn't paying attention much or she really couldn't focus on the conversation. Shaking her head like to awake from a stupor the twins conversation seems to be a lot clearer.

The male companion continued "Do you really think she will see the forest from the trees?" the female companion "Or the pebbles from the rocks?". The female companion looked at Frisk and looked back at her companion "Ahh it looks like she is finally with us. Do you think she has reset already or do you think this is the first one?". As Frisk was about to ask what she was talking about, the male companion respond, "It depends who we are speaking to, I suppose, Frisk do you remember why we brought you here?" Frisk shook her head and tried to speak but her throat felt dry and she could roughly say "Who are you guys? Where am I? What am I doing here?". The companions exchanged the same look amongst them and the male companion made a hand gesture to the female companion to do the speaking. While doing so we reached a submit where there was just a giant hole the two positioned themselves behind me. "You have a deal you need to fill. Free the monsters and wipe away the debt." The female companion looked at me quizzically expecting Frisk to know the answer is but no answer came to her. She was scared and backed up until she realized she was at the edge of the hole. The male companion looked at her and chime "Do you think she will follow the white rabbit?". The female companion looked at him with a smile tugging at her lips "Ahhh I wonder if she will fall right through the earth." They were quickly approaching her and before Fritz could do anything

She

Was

Fa

ll

ing.

Pushed to be more exact. Everything slowed down to a snail pace. She was trying to remember why and what she was supposed to be doing? Fritz thought to herself 'Well it won't matter in a moment I am going to die. Would this really be the she goes?'. The thoughts troubled her and it felt an eternity until she fell into a bed of flowers losing consciences immediately. It wasn't until a voice awoke her that she realized that she lived. She could feel herself wince from the pain from falling. A hand , no not a hand, a paw not that either presented itself to Fritz. "Are you alright my child?". Fritz already still in a daze looked at this hand which was covered in fur and immediately looked up at this creature. She backed up immediately and was trying to find anything to fight off this beast if she had to. "No worries my child I am not here to hurt you. You are in a safe place." She was wearing a long dress tunic and a nunneries cap, but you can still see her horns which held the hat just a little taller than usual. She truly seemed genuine about what she was saying. 'Should I trust her?' Frisk thought to herself. She looked up there is no way out that way and she had no idea where she was. She took the creatures hand the creature said "Hello my name is Sister Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins. I maintain the flowers and watch for humans that fall from that hole. It has been a long time since a human fell. Are you alright?" Frisk finally getting to her feet observed the area she was at.

Where she stood was golden flowers that surround herself. The walls hang religious items and pictures laced around with gold overtones. There is also a small waterfall coming down at where she laid, and it appears the water was draining away into another room. It was truly beautiful. Her eyes were drawn to the ceiling. It was painted, until they couldn't reach any higher, with angels all the way near the hole entrance. The hole exist was painted with a gold leaflet saying " Let us lift up our hearts and our hands to God in heaven". You can easily see this was the hardest part to paint because some of the letters were not as beautiful as the parts that surround it. The lower the art was the more detailed and precise then the art above. Sister Toriel must have noticed Frisk reaction to the painting above and explained "We used to be able reach so far up but our ladder broke and no one down here has enough supplies to fix it. Not now at least. Come with me child we must go". Frisk nodded dusting off her outfit. She was wearing a light blue dress with a white rimmed collar and knee-high boots. Her hair was also pulled back into a pony tail. This is was not her normal outfit. She was frustrated and mad. Did they dress her like this? Suddenly, the thought of that male companion undressing and dressing made her even more uncomfortable. Then the conversation became perfectly clear "Do you think she will follow the white rabbit?". Alice in Wonderland. 'Ha Ha Very Funny Frisk thought. Now I am mostly wet in a dress in God knows where and I have to "save the monsters"'. During this time Sister Toriel is watching her freak about her dress and making strange gestures and said "Are you alright? The dress is still …" She observed the big mud stain on the back of her dress and went behind and helped wipe it away. "very appropriate for the purification ceremony". 'This dress is as clean as it is going to be.' Sighed frisk as she followed Sister Toriel down a corridor to what looked like a small pool that ran against a wall "Wait a what? Purification?"

This room was very plain except for two statues that were near this pool of a demon and an angel. Above it read "In every angel, a demon lies. Within every demon an angel strides." The same gold paint that was before. There were humans and monsters here. They surrounded this pool and were praying to be cured of their sins. To be purged and to be whole again. To be able to come to the surface. To be saved.

Frisk did not want to be here she wanted to go back but Sister Toriel grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "You need to be redeemed, my child, you need to be saved." The people moved aside for them like they knew what was going on. Frisk had no one there to help her and no one was going to help her. She ended up in this little pool, that was knee deep, with Sister Toriel. Sister Toriel whispered "Kneel my child." Frisk afraid and shaking asks "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were helping me?" Tears rolling down Frisk's face she feared the worst. "My child, I am helping you. I will help you wash away your sins so that you may be purged of the sins of your past and you may be reborn in the light of the prophet." She looked at me with a little sadness and whispered under her breath. 'Sister hasn't hurt us and she could have all this time. I need someone to trust.' Fritz thought to herself. "You need to… you just need to.." Kneeling down into the pool of water the dress unfurled and for second looked like a blue flower. Frisk wanted to comfort her and tell her it will be alright but before she could even do that Sister Toriel looked at the congregation of people and with a thunderous voice exclaimed "Today we have a new human. She is full of sin like all of us. We will purge her. What is your name child?" The startled Frisk goes "ummm.. Frisk". "Frisk do you reject hell and all its demons?" Frisk was getting nervous now replies "Yes" "Do you Frisk wish to follow all the teachings of the prophet and hope in one day help us all monsters and humans get to the surface?" "Yes" said Frisk feeling more determined with each "Yes" she said. The congregation is also feeding the atmosphere with "Amen" "Hallelujahs" "Praise be the prophet". "Do you Frisk want to be baptized and be saved?" Her final words came in and she turned to me and pointed at Frisk. "Yes"

A/N: This is Chapter 1 I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it I plan on continuing the story this evening ^_^ Again, please leave any feedback. The only thing I ask is since this is not truly canon with either game please do not leave remarks like "Hello she was a child in the game" "She never wore a blue dress" "We never really know the gender of Frisk"etc etc etc.


	3. Ch 2 Reborn Into the Light

A/N I do not own any of the characters from Bioshock Infinite or from Undertale. ****I will use a different font for memories****

Chapter 2: Reborn into the light

Sister Toriel grabbed Frisk by the shoulders. "Let the cleansing begin and may you be baptized in the name of the Lord". The congregation cheers as Frisk was submerged under the water. Frisk somehow got to the surface and gasped for air, but the flailing was for naught. Frisk went back under the water. She had no idea what was going on but the moments she got to see the surface she would see Sister Toriel's face again she looked sad. Again, her went down and she couldn't fight any it any longer. The world started to black out and all went dark.  
 ** **(Memories) "Frisk…. Come on Frisk… Wake up…"said the voice she couldn't identify. She was laying on a wood floor. She could feel herself trying to get up" she replied strangely in pain. "I won't let you …." "Don't forget that I …." Said the first voice "I will never forget…" she replied.  
****  
Frisk woke up at the edge of the ruins. She didn't know she got there but she was still soaking. Water was dripping on her head she immediately looked above, and she can see a trap. It was at least 15 feet away. 'Oh, great another fall my body had to go through'. She tried to stand up, but she is really hurt. The dress is slightly frilled at the edges from falling and her hands and knees are slightly cut. She looked at her hand closer. Her hand has a scar on her hand both the palm and on top. "When did I get that scar?" she whispered to herself. She sighed and started shivering. "Where am I? Why is it snowing in a cave?" she pondered to herself. Suddenly, a voice goes "Howdy!". She turned around and no one was around. "Who's there?" Frisk replied to the emptiness. "Down here" exclaimed the only flower in this area "Hi I'm Flowey!". "Well isn't that …. Special" Frisk didn't quite know what to say "You are new here aren't you. This is the Underground." Flowey continued. "Let me see your soul" Frisk felt her chest become super heavy and her soul came out of her. "What the he…". This thing her soul had a miniature version of her inside. Flowey not really caring continued "Our souls reflect ourselves are deeds and how strong you are. Strength comes from Lv or anther words LOVE." She was entranced with her soul showing herself at different stages of life, random moments. Some moments are of her helping others and some were moments she could have done something but either didn't know what to do or chose not to. Tears came to her eyes. Frisk could feel them fall down her cheeks. The worst part she didn't truly remembered these memories. She didn't know the people in these memories, but these are her memories, right? Flowey looked at her "Now you want to lv up don't you?" Frisk rubbed the tears out of her eyes determined she replied "Yes! I made a promise and I need to be stronger to fulfill this plus maybe I can get my memories back." "Isn't that precious." His face started twisting into something dark and evil. Frisk backed up quickly "Flowey?". Petals raised above Flowey's head and suddenly started to fly towards Frisk. A petal scratched her face and in the same time a part of her soul got a scratch upon it. "YOU IDIOT…..IT IS KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey screamed. "That is enough" a fire ball closely sweeps by Frisks arm towards Flowey. Flowey seeing the upcoming attacking decided to dodge and flee back into the earth.

Sister Toriel exited the cave, near the place where she fell, with a concerned face "Are you alright, my child?" "Am I alright?..." Exasperated a tired Frisk "Am I alright? You tried to kill me and so did he. Whatever that thing was. He removed my soul!". Sister Toriel face fell at she had heard. Sister Toriel tried to approach Frisk who was trying to figure to figure out; how to put her soul back in and how to get far away from all these monsters. "Frisk" Sister Toriel continued "I had to do the baptism. They wouldn't allow you to pass them without doing the baptism. I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to believe me, my child". She approached Frisk and even though Frisk was still scared of her allowed her to close enough to touch her soul. "Please….. Don't hurt me…." Frisk whimpered she had backed up against a wall awaiting what she believed to be her demise. "Frisk….my child… I could never truly try to hurt you." She gently put her hands-on Frisks soul and returned it into her body. With the soul back in her she felt a little more like herself. "My child… you must be freezing. Come with me I will take you to the city nearby I have a friend who can help." Frisks dress was starting to freeze, and she could feel herself shake. If she didn't change her clothes or get them dried she will die from hyperthermia. Sister Toriel gave her hand to Frisk and she took it. "We need to hurry before you get my child." Sister Toriel said as they started to walk through the woods.  
"Where are we going to?" said Frisk "Snowdin…. They are having a festival celebrating the prophet." Sister Toriel looked at Frisks left hand. "You need to cover your hand.". "Why?" Frisked glanced at her hand. Sister Toriel pointed towards a sign near the directional sign. It read "You will know the false shepherd by the mark on her hand." Showing a picture of a scar almost identical as hers on a demonic hand. She pulled the sleeve of her dress down to cover the scar. "How did they know I was coming? I didn't even know I was coming." "Shhhhh… my child …. These woods may seem empty but there is always … someone listening.". Frisk looked around watching for anyone, but she didn't see anything just some crows. They dispersed as they continued down the path with Sister Toriel. "We will talk more when we get there.". Sister Toriel needed to get them out of there and fast. The more questions Frisk asks her more likely that they will both get into trouble. Sister Toriel needed to get her to the city and quick before the word gets out about Frisk.

The crows flew throw the bitter cold wind. They were summoned for one reason and one reason alone to find someone with the scar on their hand. They had to report to their master Undyne.

A/N: Thank you for finishing Chapter 2 done. ^_^ I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for any feedback you have. If you have questions, please do not hesitate to ask. I hope to fill in some blanks in the next chapter. Including about the plasmids and vigors. Sans will be introduced hopefully within the next 5 chapters. Thank you again and I will write soon. If you have any suggestions do not hesitate to ask.


End file.
